


so you can fit me (inside the pocket of your ripped jeans)

by fluentnonsense



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I am missing tags I just know it, Love, Romance, Smut, This is going to be so cute, Twitter tweets between characters, im crying, later though, luke is in a band, mia is in a band, you can imagine yourself as mia if you shall desire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:26:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4077829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluentnonsense/pseuds/fluentnonsense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mia is in a band called Hopeless with her friend and Luke is in a band called 5 Seconds of Summer with his friends. Mia thinks he has good music and a pretty face and a lovely smile and a beautiful soul when he writes. He happens to think the same about her and it all seems to come out when they talk on twitter and make plans to talk outside of twitter.<br/>This is not a good summary, is it? Just read it, it's cute.</p><p>Or the one where Mia is scared to be in love and alone, Luke is trying really hard not to be so obvious, and Michael just wants to hold his girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is all for my good friend Mia :D I love her and Luke and I hope this makes her happy and also you as a reader, as well! Title is from Photograph by my love Ed Sheeran.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything of 5sos nor claim any of this is real. maybe.

Mia holds her headphones close to her ears as she hears the last track of their finished album and smiles, looking at her band mate, Destiny.

"This is it, isn't it? We're done. It's done... Our first album is actually done," Mia says, putting her headphones down and leaning back into her chair. "We finished it and I think it sounds perfect. I told you we needed to be patient!"

Destiny laughs, nodding. "Hey! I agreed to being patient but not a year patient. We've been doing covers for as long as I remember and I just want people to hear what we are all about. And plus, it gave me less time with Michael because you were all like, 'let's record this, let's record that!'" Destiny says as she mocks her with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah. Well it wasn't so pleasant to hear 'Michael did this' and 'Michael looks cute today' every second. We both had a hard time, dork."

"You got me there. So, I guess we all have to do now is a shit load of promoting for a couple weeks until our album comes out in a month. Fuck, that is so cool to say. Do you think we'll make it? Like, do you think the fans will like it and stay?"

"I would stay," Mia says confidently, grabbing Destiny's hand and making her stand up with her. "Looks like we are done here. I'm so tired, it's one in the morning and bed is practically screaming my name." She rubs her eyes and turns off the lights of the studio.

"Yeah, let's go. Gotta text Michael and see if he's up." Destiny says, a distinct sadness looming over her. "It's not so easy when your boyfriend is so far and worlds away when you are so... here. Miss him."

"I know you do, des." Mia wraps an arm around her shoulder and walks out with her, giving her a light squeeze to tell her she is there for her. "Want me to stay with you? Cuddle a little and watch a movie until we fall asleep?"

Destiny nods and wipes her face with her sleeve. "Yeah. Thanks, m."

"I got you, bubs."

~

A movie and a half later, Destiny is fast asleep with a solid smile on her face from texting Michael for while and stained tears on her cheeks because she really does miss him. Mia pulls the covers around her and feels more awake than she should. The buzz of their new album coming out soon in still in her veins but something is weighing down on her. Mia loves that, despite how hard it seems, Destiny and Michael still make it work, but she doesn't know if she could do that herself... or to someone else. If they succeed, they could tour soon and she doesn't know if that will be harder or easier for the couple, but she just wonders.

When Destiny met Michael, he saw their covers and contacted her and fell for her and the rest was history. A lot more happened between that, but that's not the point. They met the rest of the band together and Mia saw Luke and she felt something strike her in a way she has never felt before. He was beautiful. Of course, they all became friends because the cute but sometimes annoying couple were inseparable and Mia got closer to Luke than anyone else in the band. He soon became so much more beautiful on the inside than just the outside. They spoke all the time and he would always laugh at the lame jokes they shared and it made her heart thump. But she can't do it. She can't go through that heartache. She can't be with someone but still feel alone.

They haven't talked in a while because he's working on his stuff for 5sos's album and she's working on her stuff for Hopeless's album and there just hasn't been any time. She misses him a little and misses his pretty eyes and wonders if he misses her a little, too.

Mia plugs in her earphones to her phone and puts on her RELAX playlist, closing her eyes and tries to forget everything she was thinking about. She wants a clear mind and a clear heart of her thoughts about Luke, but she knows it will always be there when she sings the songs she knows she wrote for him.

~

A month passes of pure hectic promotion to the fans and a whole lot of excitement leading up to the day that is finally here. Mia and Destiny are dressed up in their best outfits they picked out together and got their hair and makeup and all that shit done. They feel really fucking good and Destiny hasn't stopped squeezing Mia's hand ever since the lines to get their album gets longer and longer as time passes by. They stand on a podium in front of the crowd of fans they love so much and get ready to speak when it's time. Mia keeps a smile on her face as her mind lingers to Luke.

He texted her a couple times during the month saying "GOOD LUCK ON THE ALBUM MIA" and "WHY DO MY BAND MATES SMELL SO BAD?" That one made her laugh and she giggles at the thought. She knows their band has a free day today because Destiny wouldn't shut up about how Michael might come to the album release. They are so far away from where they are, though, so she made to tell her not to get upset if he can't make it. Would the whole band come if he did? Would Luke come? They are all friends, right? Yeah, they are, so they all should. Luke has to if they do. But he is not obligated to come, Michael is Destiny's boyfriend, so he is more obligated to. Mia is not even dating Luke so he doesn't have t-

Mia sighs and makes sure she is still smiling, fixing her hair a bit and grabbing a mic when their manager gives them a thumbs up. She stands next to Destiny and grabs their album from a shelf, beaming as her heart swells up.

"Hello, everyone! If you didn't know, I'm Mia and this is Destiny, my awesome band mate. Our band is called Hopeless and we are so honored to be releasing our first ever album to such beautiful people. Thank you to all the fans who made it here and thank you for your support. We won't let you down. Destiny?" Mia passes her the mic and lets her speak.

"Mia said mostly everything I was going to say. Nice, love." She nudges Mia and Mia shrugs, winking. "Once again, thank you to the fans, we would not have done this without your encouragement and love and support. We put our soul into this album and we are so fucking excited to be sharing it with all of you! So without further a due..." Mia and Destiny have a little ribbon with a full stock of their album in shelves behind it and cut it together, smiling bigger than they ever have. "Go fucking at it!"

The fans scream and cheer and some try to run up in front of everyone but security stops them and asks them to get back in line. Mia thought it was cute. Every fan who buys an album gets it signed by them and as hours go by, Mia is still happy and is okay with her hand cramping. She turns away for a second to get her water bottle out of her bag until she snaps back up when she hears a familiar voice and a squeal. Her lips are still attached to the head of the bottle and chokes a little when she sees Michael holding onto Destiny and hugging her so tight. Her heart flutters when she saw her smile so big and him whispering lovely things to her. Mia gets breathless when she sees three other guys follow close behind and is 100% sure Luke is right in front of her.

"Mia! Hey, wow, this release is going awesome! We're proud of you," Luke says with a smile, holding his arms out to her. Mia hesitates for a second only to process Luke is fucking here and they made it and he is waiting for her to hug him. She closes the distance and hugs him tight, her heart beating out of her chest from excitement. "You look beautiful," Luke whispers.

She stills for a split second and relaxes, pulling away and looking at him with heat in her cheeks. "Thank you. And also thank you for coming. We weren't sure you were going to make it... Being so far away and all," Mia confesses.

"And miss this?" Michael asks, gasping with fake offense. "We wouldn't miss this for the world, right guys?" Luke, Calum and Ashton nod happily and Mia can hear Michael whisper to Destiny that he missed her more than anything and it makes her happy he is here for her.

Ashton and Calum squish Mia in an embrace and tell her they are going to look at some music. As they leave, Luke stays and looks at her without batting an eye. Mia really hopes her face doesn't look like a tomato as she looks right back at him.

"It's been a long time, yeah? Since we talked. Like, um, really talked, you know? Sorry I'm just-" Luke stutters. 

"I know," Mia interrupts, hoping he would stop sounding so nervous when she's the one sweating buckets. "Our album is finished and all we have left to do is wait to see what happens. Hopefully people like it, but I'm nervous. Were you this nervous when your guys' album came out?"

"Fuck yes. Ashton threw up a little. Everyone gets like this, but we believe in you guys. I believe in you, Mia." Luke seems to be closer than before or it is just getting really hot in their space and fuck, Mia really hopes she doesn't look as sweaty as she feels. "I can't wait to listen to it on the plane ride."

"Oh, that's right. One day off. It was nice of you to spend it with us, Luke. And about the talking thing, you're touring and I'm waiting so it looks like we have more time, yeah? Get back to the way it was?" Mia asks, looking up at him with hopeful eyes. He could easily say no and make up some excuse like he is way too busy, which Mia has to accept and smile through it. She feels like she is smiling too much.

"Of course, Mia. I missed you, you know," Luke breathes out, pulling her into another hug. Mia doesn't want to let go this time and it doesn't seem like Luke does either and she can feel his smile on her bare shoulder. But suddenly there is a herd of a loud Calum and Ashton who yell they should all go to dinner together before they have to leave and Luke is letting go and Mia is trying not to show the frown she feels.

"Sounds good, yeah. I'm starved," Mia pipes out.

"Me too, let's go." Luke smiles at Mia and nods towards their group of friends, suggesting they follow. Mia nods and is at least happy Luke is next to her.

~

"So where we going? Because my stomach is starting to sound like a cage of rabid dogs," Ashton groans, patting his stomach.

"Are we going with fast food or an actual sit down restaurant?" Calum asks.

"Hmmm," they all ponder in unison, "I think we should get a huge ass pizza from a good place and take it back to my house or Mia's. That way, we get pizza and it's close to my house so hardly any waiting to eat and fans don't know where I live so no interruptions. Yeah?" Destiny suggests with a hopeful smile from the front seat.

"I am so down with that it's not even funny," Calum happily says. "Chill night with chill people. Wish we could have more of these."

Everyone in the car nods and a silence holds over them. It's not awkward, but comfortable. Needed. Destiny parks the car in a space and her and Michael get out to get the pizza. Ashton and Calum have a small conversation about how the pizza better not have mushrooms on them while Mia tries not to lean into Luke's body warmth and make things weird.

Soon enough, Destiny and Michael come back with two large pizzas in hand and smiles on their faces. "We got the gold. And I agree with Calum, we all need to do this more often."

"You guys had to get all famous," Mia points out with a mocking tone and a laugh in her voice. "It's all your faults!"

"You guys are next," Luke whispers next to her, closer to her ear than she had expected he'd be. It makes Mia shiver. 

Calum gasps in fake offense, laughing. "Yeah because WE chose to be the opening act of the biggest boyband in the world. Right! Pardon us."

Luke speaks again like he's not even listening to the other conversation. "Are you cold? I can give you my jacket, Mia." Luke begins to take off his light coat before Mia can object it was all him who did this to her, but Destiny beats her to it.

"That's not necessary, Lukey boy. We're at my casa already." Destiny parks the car and Luke gives Mia a side smile before he shrugs his jacket back on. "Perks of living by a pizza place."

Where's my perk? , Mia asks herself, trying not to glare at Destiny. They all get out of the car and into her house, slipping off their shoes and coats.

"I don't know if it's colder in Birmingham or New York, either way, I hate the fucking cold," Calum grumbles, jumping on the couch spot he wants.

"Yeah, but it's sometimes nice during the day. Warm and stuff," Destiny replies as she takes a bite of her pizza. "When do you guys have to leave?" 

Mia knows Destiny didn't want to ask by the tone in her voice and she has sympathy for her and own self. She doesn't want her friends to leave again. She doesn't want Luke to go. She likes them here with her and she really likes when she gets to see Luke smile in real life instead of photos seen through a computer screen.

"Soon," Ashton answers, wiping his mouth of pizza sauce. "What time is it? 8pm? We've gotta go at least by midnight. Flight back is long and we've got a show tomorrow. We'll be exhausted but hey, you guys are worth it."

Destiny does an exaggerated "Awwwww" and hugs Ashton, messing up his hair as he squeals a 'manly' squeal, so he says. Michael pouts because Destiny isn't on his lap anymore and she kisses him quickly, placing herself back on him comfortably. She smiles at him, but her eyes look glossy like she's trying really hard not to cry and hold him so he can't leave. So he holds her instead. 

Luke looks at Mia and wants to touch her. Touch her hair and lips and waist and just hold her until he is forced out the door and onto the plane. But he can't do that because Mia has barley spoken to him since they got into the car and fuck, did he do something wrong? Was the jacket thing too much? "Want my crust, Luke? I'm full and I know you like it." Mia passes him her plate in question, her dark eyes keeping him breathless. Luke just nods and takes the plate from her hand, nervous his voice will crack in front of her. She's just so.. just so... everything. Everything he didn't know a person could be until he saw her that very first day and wanted her to be his. She's just giving him pizza crust and he needs to calm down. And he needs to stop wishing midnight never comes. He knows it will and he knows he has to go. Mia knows he has to go. Eventually he'll leave at midnight and hopefully give her a hug goodbye. She should be talking to Luke right now while he's next to her, finishing off the crust and watching everyone play a videogame after they all argued who gets to be player one. He seems sad. Mia doesn't want that and it cannot be because of her... Right? No. Maybe he's tired because of the long flight here and he's dreading the long flight back. Yeah, that's it. Mia scoots a tad closer to him and nudges his shoulder, catching his attention. "How's the new album going?" Mia asks Luke, looking into his eyes and wondering if anything could be any more blue. "It's going great. We are writing with people we've grown up listening to and that's, like, a dream come true. The lads and I like the songs a lot, so it's going to be released some time in November, I believe." Luke smiles, turning his body to face her. Which, okay, Luke is so beautiful and Mia is breathing a little quicker. Before Mia can, yet again, let him know how proud she is of them, he interrupts and narrows his eyes. "There's a song on your album... Um, it's called First Day and I don't know, it sounds really cute. Caught my attention. What's it about?" "It's about you. And the first day we met. And how your eyes shined brighter than any star in the sky. It's about how your smile made me feel when we shared jokes and laughs. It's you." ... Is what Mia wanted to say. But instead, she smiled and had to clear her throat to get the shakiness out. "Guess you'll have to listen to it, then."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mia doesn't want Luke to go, but when he eventually does, he takes a piece of her with him. Luke doesn't want to leave, but when he does, he makes sure to listen to Hopeless's album. Especially their song First Day.

When Luke leaves, Mia feels a piece of her leave with him and she hates it. Destiny took them all to the airport a while ago in tears and Mia feels it. She pretended to not feel well and didn't go along with them because she does not want to cry. She will not go there and see him get on that plane and expose herself like that. He will think she's weird, or something.

"See you soon," Luke said, a small smile formed from his pink lips. "I'll text you when I get off the plane, okay?" Luke's eyes looked glossy and Mia didn't know why.

"Just text me when you can, Luke," Mia responded, her voice cracking at the end and fuck, why did that have to happen? Luke seemed to not have noticed or maybe didn't care and just pulled her into a hug.

It was a good hug. A tight hug like he really really didn't want to leave her and she felt the same way so she squeezed right back and closed her eyes. It feels like hours in his arms and soft cotton shirt until Ashton tapped his shoulder, sadly interrupting them. Luke sighed in her shoulder and let go and with a wave goodbye, he was gone. Mia waved out the window with a smile she could maintain until the car was out of sight. 

Mia was sitting on the couch until she laid her body against the soft material and let go. Her tears came through like it wasn't going to stop. She put her arm on her stomach and wrapped her hand around her eyes, wiping at her face to not stain the couch. She could not have Destiny know about this. She could tell her anything, but not this. Not something so lame like this. Luke wasn't even her boyfriend and Mia acted like he was gone for good. It's just pathetic.

She knew she wanted to leave Destiny's house before she got home so she wouldn't see Mia like this, but time got away from her and Destiny is already coming in. Mia could hear her sniffling. 

"You're still here?" Destiny questioned, patting Mia's hair. "Thought you might have left." Destiny sounds sad, broken. Mia sits up, not looking at her yet and tries her best to look okay.

"Yeah, sorry. I was going to go home, but time just went flying by I guess. I'll go now," Mia croaks out, standing up quickly and heading out the door.

Destiny grabs her by the shoulder and turns her around, holding her still. Her eyes widen, or enlarge as much as they could. Her prominent red bags under her eyes indignate she was really crying hard and her nose was like she was out in the cold too long. "Mia, are you okay?"

Destiny grabs her face and holds Mia there, using her thump to swipe away fresh and dry tears, her own eyes glossy and concerned as she looks at her. "You've been crying. Tell me what's going on, M."

"It's nothing, really. I'm just.. Sad the band is leaving. I'm going to miss those guys. Besides, you know how I get, emotional lump, I am," Mia tries to explain, keeping her voice high so it won't sound like she's doubting what she's saying.

"Mia. Is it the band leaving that's making you like this, or Luke?"

Mia gasps quietly, her body stiffening until she realizes she can't show the truth so she relaxes immediately. "What? Luke? No, why would you think that?"

"Well, for staters, I'm not blind nor am I dumb. I may pay attention to Michael a lot but I am still aware of my surroundings and all I sensed was you and Luke. You've got a thing for him, don't you?" Destiny asks calmly, her voice soothing like she's trying to get the truth out of a little kid. Mia is a bit annoyed.

"That's ridiculous," Mia stutters out, taking Destiny's hands off her face. "Luke and I are friends. Sure I like him, but it's the way you like him and how Ashton likes him and Calum and Michael."

Destiny nods, her face still full of uncertainty and Mia knows she knows she's lying. She hopes Destiny will drop it.

She does and says okay. "I don't want you to leave. I'm going to miss them, too, you know. Stay. Let's go to sleep. I think I've had enough people leaving my house for one night." She pulls Mia's hand and Mia follows, biting her lip and feeling relief flood through her.

They tuck themselves in bed and say goodnight to each other. Before Mia begins to close her eyes, Destiny whispers something Mia wouldn't have caught if it wasn't so quiet in here.

"Just so you know, you didn't let me finish. Luke looked like a wreck at the airport and I wondered why. When I came home and saw you the same way, I knew. I think he has a thing for you, too."

Mia doesn't say anything and closes her eyes, a warm tear touching her lips and down her chin. She doesn't wipe it away.

~

Mia wakes up and sees the other side of the bed is empty. She also smells pancakes and she smiles, happy Destiny is a little cook making good food. She checks her phone and sees a lot of notifications from Twitter. She scrolls down and sees Luke texted her and she's really wide awake now.

 

10:23am / From: Luke is cool

(Mia smiles, remembering she put his contact name as "weenie" until he saw it and changed it, laughing.)

\- We landed! It's so warm here I'm sweating omg. btw, I listened to the album :)) couldn't sleep it was so good

 

Mia smiles so big her cheeks ache at the stretch. She closes her eyes for a second and spreads herself out on the bed, letting out a little squeal of happiness. She props her elbows on the pillow and looks at the text again, typing out a response.

 

11:47am To: Luke is cool

\- I feel like I should apologize but I am so glad you like the album. Can't wait to tell Destiny! Always nice to have at least one fan :)

 

Mia stands up and goes to the bathroom with her phone in hand and takes out her toothbrush. She comes over enough she has one at Destiny's house, which is cool. She brushes her teeth and looks into the mirror, really wishing she didn't. She looks horrible and her eyes look extremely puffy.

She reminds herself to put an ice bag on that. Her phone dings and she looks down so fast her neck cracks a little.

 

11:52am / From: Luke is cool

\- You're up! I have no idea what time it was over there it's like 4:30pm over here or something and I was hoping I didn't totally mess up on the timezones. Sighhhhhh :( And don't apologize it was worth it.. You've always got a fan in me :p

 

11:54am / To: Luke is cool

\- It's almost 12pm here so you are all good weenie. :) glad you had a safe trip! Tell the guys we miss them already!! 

 

11:55am / From: Luke is cool

\- I'll tell them but I will also make it clear you miss me the most! :D and HEY! I CHANGED THAT NAME FOR A REASON! YOU... LAMO! >:(

 

Mia giggled, toothpaste bubbles drabbling down her mouth. Luke is so cute and he makes her laugh and she wishes she could see his little pout in person. They have facetimed before, so maybe they can soon. If he wants. Because she knows she really wants to.

 

11:57am / To: Luke is cool

\- lamo? that's all you got WEENIE? :O yes of course I miss you the most Luke you are so charming and cool how can I resist

12:01pm / From: Luke is cool

\- I constantly wonder that :-) talk to you later lossseeeerrr we've got soundcheck soon! text you after the show , maybe we can facetime or something? :p

 

Mia has her face cleaned up by the time she read the text and almost falls to the floor, clutching her phone in her hand. She screams a little, a quiet one, but Destiny hears it and shouts.

"You alright in there!?"

Mia smiles and breathes. "Yeah des I thought I saw a bug or something but it was just my... Toe." Mia face palms herself.

"You're so lame. Hurry up! Breakfast is done and it will not get cold because you're just lallygagging in there."

Mia resumes her attention to Luke's text and replies shakily.

 

12:04pm / To: Luke is cool

\- Yeah for sure! Only if you're not too tired because I've seen you guys perform.. y'all go hard. Have fun out there! :D

 

Luke replies with a smiley face he always does and Mia locks her phone and walks into Destiny's kitchen with a smile on her face and her head held high. 

A minute later, Mia's phone goes off and it startles her when she sees Luke tweeted their band account. 

 

@Luke5SOS: Great plane ride! Thanks to @Hopelesstheband 's new album ❤️ let's rock tonight everyone!

"Hey des, Luke texted me he liked the album and he also just tweeted it," Mia says like it's a secret, almost like she's saying it to herself.

"Did he? That was nice of him, gotta let my own boyfriend know I am also part of the band," she huffs with a laugh, "you and Luke were texting? When?"

"This morning."

"Hmm," Destiny hums, serving Mia a plate full of pancakes with maple syrup. "That's nice."

Mia rolls her eyes in fake annoyance and takes a bite of her food, the blush of her cheeks making the kitchen go warm. She can't wait until she sees Luke again tonight. Even if it is through a screen. 

~

Hours passed and it was really late where she was, but Mia's smile could not get any bigger as time was on her side. The concert has been over for almost half an hour now and Luke already tweeted how good the show was.

She was comfortable in her bed all day since she left Destiny's house and watched tv, ate, went on twitter, took a nap, definitely not waiting for luke to text her. Definitely not. Mia would like to think she had more dignity than that. Sigh.

A verified notification popped up while she was looking at an account and saw it was her bo- Luke.

 

@Luke5SOS: hey @HopelessMia I can't get the album out of my head.. especially the song First Day. You're not so helpless lol x

 

Mia smiled the whole time while reading his tweet to her as her heart also dropped down to her feet. First Day was the song Luke asked about and Mia knew she wrote that song about him. He couldn't possibly know it was for him. Tons of artists sing love songs, no big whoop.

 

@HopelessMia: @luke5sos you really know how to charm a girl mate. Thanks for listening to the album :D x

 

Before she could put her phone down and start to breathe, the sound of her phone went off and the picture she took of Luke was on the screen.

She remembered when she took that picture. They were in the dressing room before 5sos went on stage and when Destiny and the rest of the band were dancing hardcore to some song, her and Luke were sitting on the couch together, watching, laughing. She knew she didn't have a picture of him so before he could stop her, she whipped out her phone and took a snap of him right when he turned his head and had a huge smile on his face.

It was a good day. A fun day with him and her best friend and the guys and this picture always bring back happy things. Luke looks beautiful when he's happy.

She snaps out of her small thoughts and presses the green phone icon, answering his FaceTime. As it connected, she took a deep breath and smoothed dowen her hair with one hand, her other holding her phone up.

Luke came into view. And Mia's heart stopped a little. Her breath hitched and played it off as a small cough, waving at him with a smile. Luke smiled back at her and she could not believe someone so beautiful could exist. 

"Hey! Sorry for calling you without giving you a warning, hope I wasn't interrupting anything...?" He gave her a small smile, his hair dark and dripping a little. 

She stared for a couple seconds before she remembered he asked a question. "Nothing important," she began, looking into his bright eyes. "You're off the hook this time, weenie."

"I'm glad, lamo." His cheeks were pink and Mia wanted to kiss them, make Luke smile even bigger. She wanted to see him blush scarlet red just for her. He looked at her and she looked right back.

"Um," Mia hummed, breaking the small silence they had. "How was the show? I saw some pictures, the confetti looked sick."

"It was amazing. Everyone was so loud and they seemed to really enjoy themselves and that's all we want. We're finally in the hotel and I just took a shower."

"I can see that, you look like a wet dog," Mia joked, laughing louder than she meant to at her own joke. She could hear Luke laughing along with her through the speakers and she's glad he has a sense of humor.

"You really know how to swoon me, Mia," Luke said with a breathless voice, giggling further.

"Says the guy who told me on twitter that I wasn't completely hopeless." Mia wanted to poke that dimple on his cheek.

"You got me there. Looks like we are both huge romantics." Mia looked down, hoping her face wasn't getting red from just his words. "I was serious about that one song, though. First Day. The whole album is great, don't get me wrong, but that song... It's beautiful."

"Thanks, Luke. I'm glad you like it." Mia tries her best not to allow her voice to crack and to breathe in slow , gentle motions and not just heave like she wants to.

"I love it. Who wrote it?" 

Luke looked at her like he knew. Like he was hoping for something he wanted to hear. Mia didn't know what, but it made her stomach churn. She wasn't sure if she liked this feeling or not.

"Uh, Destiny and I. I was handy with the music a-and some of the lyrics, but she was all for it. I think for Michael... Yeah," Mia lied. She lied right to his face, but she knew she couldn't tell Luke the truth. Losing him as a friend would break her heart and make everything... awkward. She didn't want that.

Luke looked down in a way like he was disappointed and she hated it when he frowned. He nodded and looked back up at her. She could see right through him.

"Well, it's a good song. Cheers to you guys. I've seen the reaction from your fans and they seem to really love it! All good things to both of you," Luke said in an almost cheerful tone. His voice slipped a bit, but he kept up his smile. "Oh, fuck!"

Mia jumped, her eyes widening as she panicked. "What!?"

"It's, like, super late where you are, isn't it? Holy crap, I forgot all about timezones. I shouldn't have called you when it's so late! I'm sor-"

"Luke! Luke, chill out, weenie. I'm not a granny like you." Mia felt her chest loosen because the upsetting tension was wiped away and she has always loved how easy it is with Luke. "It's all good, I'm hardly tired."

"Mia, your eyes are drooping. Lay down, we can keep talking until you fall asleep, yeah?" His voice sounded like velvet.

Mia rolled her eyes, but nodded. She was tired and seeing Luke as the last thing until she fell asleep sounded perfect. She grabbed her earphones and plugged it in so Luke can sound closer.

Luke put on soft music in the background and laid down in his hotel bed. Mia wonders if Luke wanted her there as much a she wanted him with her. 

She knew he didn't. He didn't like her like that, he was just a good guy. A good friend humming in her ears and making her eyes lull close. She had to remember the truth and get out of this hopeful thinking.

"Not sure if you're asleep yet, but you looked lovely today. Beautiful, really." Mia could barley hear him from how low he was whispering, but she was too gone to properly respond.

"Mia?" She shifted around in bed and her dreams took over, her body fully in sleep mode.

"Goodnight, Mia. I can't wait to hear your voice tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you are reading this, please feel free to leave comments and kudos! :D

**Author's Note:**

> The last paragraph won't space out for some reason.. Quite annoying but anyways... So far so good? :D


End file.
